teen_wolf_packfandomcom-20200214-history
Alpha Pact
Alpha Pact is the eleventh episode of Season 3 and the thirty-fifth episode of Teen Wolf. Synopsis With the threat growing far more personal and time running out on innocent lives, Scott is forced to make a difficult choice in order to save both friends and family while, at the same time, Derek and Peter try to figure out how to save Cora's life. Plot After escaping the Alphas, Derek and Peter try to find a way to save Cora, while Allison, Isaac, and Stiles discover that Jennifer has named Chris Argent as her last sacrifice. Sacrificing himself with the hope of being able to free Melissa and Sheriff once he's captured, Chris hands himself over to Jennifer. The group discover that Jennifer is holding her victims in the root cellar under the Nemeton. Scott and the Alpha pack hunt down Ms. Morrell, and when she reveals to them that Deucalion killed Ennis and not Derek, Deucalion injures her with the blade in his cane. Peter tells Derek that as an Alpha, he can heal one of his own, even at the brink of death. Choosing family over power, Derek heals Cora, losing his Alpha powers in the process. Stiles and Deaton find Scott and convince him that they need to perform a surrogate sacrifice ritual in which they will temporarily die in place of their parents in order to figure out where they're being held captive by Jennifer. However, this ritual has risks, including giving the Nemeton power again and turning it back into a beacon that will draw supernatural creatures to Beacon Hills like a magnet, as well as creating a permanent darkness around the trio's hearts that will remain for the rest of their lives. Despite these risks, Scott, Allison, and Stiles agree to perform the ritual, and are drowned in tubs of ice water and mistletoe by Deaton, Isaac, and Lydia, respectively. Cast Main Cast *Tyler Posey as Scott McCall *Crystal Reed as Allison Argent *Dylan O'Brien as Stiles Stilinski *Tyler Hoechlin as Derek Hale *Holland Roden as Lydia Martin Supporting Cast *JR Bourne as Chris Argent *Melissa Ponzio as Melissa McCall *Linden Ashby as Sheriff Stilinski *Daniel Sharman as Isaac Lahey *Ian Bohen as Peter Hale *Seth Gilliam as Alan Deaton *Bianca Lawson as Marin Morrell *Gideon Emery as Deucalion *Felisha Terrell as Kali *Charlie Carver as Ethan *Max Carver as Aiden *Adelaide Kane as Cora Hale *Haley Webb as Jennifer Blake *Matthew Del Negro as Rafael McCall *Susan Walters as Natalie Martin Guest Cast *Shantal Nyree Rhodes as Danielle Continuity Trivia *The title is a play on words regarding the Alpha Pack, and Scott's agreement to work with them to find Melissa and Sheriff Stilinski. *In the surrogate sacrifice ritual, Scott, Allison, and Stiles performed, they each used a sort of totem belonging to their respective parents to make a connection with them. **Scott used a watch Rafael gave to Melissa as a gift after she graduated from nursing school, which she claimed was the only thing from her marriage that ever worked. **Stiles uses his dad's Sheriff's badge, which was crushed by Jennifer in The Girl Who Knew Too Much. **Allison uses a silver bullet with the Argent fleur-de-lis stamped on it, which her father made as a rite of passage when he officially graduated from Hunter training. *Scott, Stiles, and Allison also had to use emotional tethers to keep them bound to the living world. Scott's tether was Deaton, Stiles tether was Lydia, and Allison's tether was Isaac. Body Count *Scott McCall - drowning; killed by himself/Alan Deaton* *Allison Argent - drowning; killed by herself/Isaac Lahey* *Stiles Stilinski - drowning; killed by himself/Lydia Martin* (* = all three are later resurrected in ''Lunar Ellipse'') Locations *Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital **Elevator **Emergency Room **Parking Lot *Derek's Loft *Argent Apartment **Chris' Office *Martin House **Lydia's Bedroom *First National Bank **Bank Vault *Beacon Hills Preserve **Nemeton *Beacon Hills High School **Locker Room **Guidance Office *Beacon Hills Animal Clinic **Exam Room *McCall House **Scott's Bedroom Soundtrack *"Genius" by DJ Brownie vs Paul Grogan **The Argents break out all of their weaponry in anticipation of tracking Jennifer while Stiles watches. Isaac then joins them. *"Broken" by S. Carey **Natalie offers to cover up Lydia's bruises with makeup, but Lydia says she has nothing to hide *"The Start of Time" by Gabrielle Aplin **Lydia attempts to calm Stiles down from a panic attack and ends up kissing him Gallery TBA Category:Teen Wolf Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3A